Broken
by Shika-E.S.W
Summary: My boredom....it can get out of control sometimes anyway enjoy! Rated M because: You'll find out when you read it....Shika/FemNaru, was a oneshot but i chose to continue it, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

It was too loud, he was uncomfortable, and there was a strange smell that lingered in the air. He rested his head on the table trying to block out the loud chattering and laughing that circulated the room, closing his eyes he was knocked out of his drifting by a young bleach blond girl, her hair in a high ponytail, her fringe covered her left eye completely, Shikamaru groaned.

"what do you want Ino?" he drawled, rubbing his eye's hoping that when he opened them he would be in his bed or somewhere out to watch the clouds drift by. Ino scowled at her team mate, her hands on her hips giving him a glare.

"Shikamaru we came here to have some fun not for you to go back to sleep again" She screamed over all the noise, Shikamaru studied his surroundings they were currently in a karaoke bar, it was Ino and Sakura's idea that the whole of rookie nine and team Gai would go out to celebrate Shikamaru's promotion to chunin and the end of the 'war'. They currently were all sitting near the stage where four microphones were situated on top all an equal distance apart. Team Gai, ten, eight, were all there as well as three-quarters of team seven, the whole group was waiting for one person to arrive.

Sakura clicked her tongue in annoyance before giving out a frustrated scream "Where is that baka!" she yelled stamping her foot. Ino sighed agreeing with her pink haired rival, Hinata looked around worriedly for her friend.

"I'm sure she just got caught up with some business and should be here soon" Kakashi said not raising his head from his little orange book, flipping a page he giggled. Gai backed up Kakashi going on about how youthful it was that Kakashi would never think his friends would keep them waiting with out a reasonable explanation behind it.

Everyone besides Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai who were used this and Lee who joined Gai in ranting about how youthful his rivals were, groaned. Shikamaru sighed once again putting his head down on the table wishing every single noise were to go away and leave him be.

Peeking out from over his arm which his head had been resting on he saw Asuma and Kurenai trying to calm Gai and Lee down while Kakashi just giggled flipping another page of the book. Sakura and Ino were once again locked in a fight about who was to win over 'their Sasuke-kun' while Sasuke himself tried his hardest to ignore everyone around him.

Shino was doing something weird with his bugs, which flew around him and over to other tables, while Kiba was chatting away animatedly to a blushing Hinata who held Akumaru in her arms and Chouji who was happily munching on his chips. Tenten had her weapons laid out in front of her on the table checking and polishing them while explaining to an uninterested Neji the correct way to handle and take care of them properly.

Never one to let an opportunity pass he carefully slipped out of his chair and disappeared into the surrounding crowds before exiting the bar. Smiling Shikamaru inhaled as much fresh air as he could before giving out a relieved sigh, putting his hands in his pockets he made his way down the deserted streets, heading in no particular direction, his mother knew where he was and he had just left the house, so home was not an option. Wondering the streets he heard a muffled yell from a nearby alley-way, stopping mid-step he listened to his surroundings, not hearing anything afterwards he thought his ears were playing tricks on him, damn it he told his mother he needed his sleep but she never listened.

Continuing down the road he heard in again, a pained yell shredded through the nights sky, Shikamaru's heart skipped a beat, turning around he ran back to the alley-way. Hiding in the shadows he peered into the narrow area, and almost threw-up at the scene, turning away from the sight so fast he thought he might have gotten whiplash, he knew that image would be implanted in his mind for all eternity.

Four males surrounding one mangled and bloodied female, her clothing soaked with the crimson liquid, large gashes rans down her body and disjointed arms and legs. Her back was against the wall as one of the men thrust into her, the others keeping her down and stopping her from moving. All the while they had time to drive knives into her every once in a while, holding their hands over her mouth to keep her from screaming, tugging on her tattered dirty blond hair.

Wasting no time he concealed himself within the darkness and made his way through the alley-way, he smirked too bad for them at night he controlled the streets and everyone in it. Muttering his famous jutsu and doing the correct hand signals he watched as his shadow extended towards the other five shadows capturing four of them. Suddenly the four males froze their actions, the female underneath slumped down against the wall, Shikamaru grimaced at the loud thud and squelching sound that occurred when he took a step back making the male pull out of the girl.

Stepping forward making sure none of the males touched her as they also stepped forward, pulling back his head he shot it forwards as fast and hard as he could, hearing four sickening cracks before same amount of thuds as each male hit the ground did he release the jutsu and run up to the girl. He stopped dead in his tracks when the girl flinched away from him trying her best to cover herself, he hesitated debating with himself whether he should ignore her resisting and patch her up or wait and gain her trust.

Sighing he sat down pulling off his cloak he threw it towards her, out of reflex she caught it, also revealing her face which seemed surprising untouched. Shikamaru's heart leaped out of his chest into his throat before he emptied his stomach on the floor next to him. Sitting across from him, with her dirtied blond hair, sparkling azure eyes, tanned and mangled skin, six whisker marks and all….was Naruto.

Shikamaru looked back at her tears shining in his eyes staring at her, nothing but shock resided in his expression, wasting no time, trust be damned, he rushed to her side, taking the cloak out of her hands he wrapped it securely around her careful not to touch any of the wounds. About to pick her up he stopped at the sound of her voice "Not the hospital" She chocked out, Shikamaru peered down at her with a frown planted on his face, here she was slowly bleeding to death and she said she didn't want to go to the hospital.

"Naruto, your wounds are severe you cold die in within hours if you aren't treated properly" He said annoyed that she would even suggest that they didn't go there, he went to pick her up again.

"they won't help" She said her voice barely above a whisper, Shikamaru froze his actions once more, glancing back down at the girl in his arms he realized why exactly this had happened, he knew for quite some time, it didn't change anything in his mind, but he saw how people treated her. Looking back down at her a pained expression made it's way onto his face, he didn't know it was this bad.

He thought it was only the glares, only the name calling, he knew about her tenant, he knew the villagers hated her, he was her friend, yet he wasn't able to protect her, why was it he didn't notice any of the signs. He should have been able to pick up on it, he had an IQ of 203 for God's sake, cursing he picked her up in his arms and headed straight for her apartment.

Upon arriving there he entered through the window and laid Naruto down gently onto her bed unwrapping the cloak which was around her he surveyed the wounds. Naruto stared at him as he inspected her wounds, she jumped as he shot up and wondered around the apartment in search for a first-aid kit, rummaging through closets and drawers he was in no luck.

"B-bathoom" Naruto croaked, her eyes fluttering as she fought to stay conscience, he ran down the hall in search for the bathroom, entering he searched from the doorway, eyes lighting up as he found what he needed. Running back to the blond he grabbed a wash towel and filled a container with water on the way, stopping in front of her he hesitated as he went to remove her clothing.

"I-i-it's o-okay" Naruto chocked out, Shikamaru looked back up at the blond nodding he carefully peeled her top off, stopping every time she hissed in pain, finally relieving her from her top he grabbed the wash-cloth and cleaned the wounds that lay scattered upon her body. After washing her wounds he grabbed the first aid kit ripping the lid off he grabbed a healing ointment and smeared it onto her wounds, this time ignoring the pained moans the came from her mouth. Grabbing bandages he wrapped it around her body, noticing before hand that the wounds were almost completely healed.

He looked back at her arms and legs as he bandaged her torso, the cuts and stab wounds were healing but her dislocated limbs were in the same condition that he found her in. He grimaced as he realised that he would have to pop them back into place. Finishing patching her stab wounds he hesitantly touched her dislocated shoulder. She groaned in pain under the touch, Shikamaru's hand shot back, he gritted his teeth

"Gomen Naruto, but you're going to have to bare with me for a few minutes" Squeezing her eye's shut she turned away from him as he grabbed her arm, and forced it back into it's proper place. Naruto's scream pierced through the room, Shikamaru ignored the guilt that ate up inside of him, as he moved to her leg. Looking back up at Naruto already getting ready to pop it back into place, the blond looked at him before hesitantly nodding her head, tears streaming down her face. Shikamaru once again applied the force and pushed the limb back into place, Naruto screamed with all her might.

The lazy shinobi rushed to the blonds side holding her as she cried on his chest, the male rocked her back and forth calming her wrapping the blanket around her so she wouldn't get cold. He could hear her breathing calmed, the sobbing stopped, soon she was fast asleep in his arms, Shikamaru looked down at her tear-stained face, he held her tighter as the guilt came back wrapping around him like a blanket. He continued to rock her back and forth even though she was in a deep sleep, salty crystals made there was down his cheeks.

Wiping them away he stayed like that until he too was asleep, resting peacefully against the wall, Naruto in his arms.

Outside in a nearby tree a silver haired individual crouched on a branch peering through the window at the two children, a sad smile covered by his navy mask. Next to him was four unconscious and bloody figures of the same males in the alleyway, picking all four of them at once he made his way towards the Hokage tower to give his testimony and report based on what he saw, and to make sure they get punished properly.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Ah my boredom really hit me this time I should really continue with all my other stories….aw well.**

**So tell me what you think, did my boredom fail me?**

**Shika XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not, will not and virtually can not own Naruto…so depressing**

**Okay I know I said this fic was complete but people are asking me to continue so this is sort of test chapter as to whether I continue this story or not. **

**Well enjoy =D

* * *

**

It was dawn when he awoke, gazing at his surroundings he became alarmed, trying to sit up he felt a heavy weight keeping him down, searching for the source of the weight a wave of memories crashed into him overwhelming him, gritting his teeth, he carefully slipped his arm out from under the small figure lying next to him.

It had taken hours for him to calm her down, he didn't want to wake her, and getting up out of the bed he tucked the blanket more securely around her. Stepping back from her he moved towards the door to exit the complex, suddenly stopping he took another look at the young blond in front of him.

He couldn't leave her alone she had just experienced what was probably the beating of her life and rape, but due to that rape if she found him in her apartment then it might alarm her causing her to have a panic attack.

Shikamaru was torn between leaving and getting some help or staying and trying to control the situation himself. Sighing he turned away from Naruto and walked towards the door, taking the handle in his hands he twisted it, but never got to exit

"Shikamaru-kun…?"

The young male froze not knowing what to do, slowly very slowly he turned, a confused expression was planted onto her features

"Why are you here?" She asked sleepily with mild confusion. Lifting a hand up she stretched as the blond yawned and rubbed the drowsiness from her eyes, all of a sudden realising that something was on her hand she looked down at herself. Suddenly alarmed her head shot back up staring at Shikamaru, she looked away a blush on her cheeks, she clenched her fists grabbing a handful of the blanket.

All was still, a pregnant pause lingered in the small apartment, Shikamaru stayed still not sure what to do. Naruto wouldn't meet his gaze she would not even look in his direction, his grasp on the handle of the door tightened making his knuckles turn white.

The silence was broken but Naruto, but if it wasn't for his enhanced hearing he would never have known she had spoken, the girl swallowed "…Please don't tell anyone" His eyes hardened and he tried to regain control of the bubbling anger that rose in him, calming himself Shikamaru thought of the situation logically.

The girl was almost murdered brutally the night before after being raped shamelessly in an alleyway on the outskirts of the village. She would most likely be ashamed and embarrassed, not to mention scared and self-conscious but also because it would lead to questions, most that he was sure she wanted to avoid.

Naruto could feel the males gaze bore into her, he was smart so he would have probably figured out her secret, but still a small part of her hoped, longed for him not to know, not to lose another precious person. She waited silently for his answer the silence stretched on she peeked out the corner of her eyes to see if the male was still there.

She jumped in surprise when she realised he had approached her and was kneeling down next to her. She pulled the cover higher over her body, Shikamaru seemingly getting the message retreated away from the bed. Yet Naruto still scrambled back, pressing herself against the wall, Shikamaru gazed into her crystal hazy eyes

…

"…I won't tell…"

His voice was barely above a whisper, but it echoed around the silent apartment as if he were shouting the words. The blonds eyes widened, hope present in them mixing with the relief that flooded its way through the azure orbs. The young kunoichi attempted to smile but put her head down as the tears started to flow again, whether it was from the relief or not he did not know.

"Do you…are you…-" Naruto's gaze turned back towards Shikamaru who shifted uncomfortably not being able to grasp the words

"…H-Hokage-sama and you are…somewhat close, isn't that right?" Naruto nodded unsure where the conversation was going, Shikamaru swallowed

"I won't tell anyone, but I think that you should at least tell Hokage-sama and get a check up" Naruto shook her head from side to side her hands trembled, she clasped them together tightly in a desperate attempt at stopping them from shaking so badly. Her voice trembled as she spoke

"She won't let it go…"

Shikamaru, frowned but nodded in understanding, sighing he made his way to the kitchen, Naruto followed him with curious and cautious eyes, the raven noticing this couldn't help but feel a little hurt that she didn't trust him, but crushed the feeling mercilessly as he reminded himself that she had just been cruelly tortured and raped.

Checking through various cardboards and the fridge, he found a sufficient amount of supplies and ingredients for a decent breakfast, gathering them together he cooked up a simple western style breakfast, all the while aware of curious azure eyes.

Serving it in a plate he placed it in front of her, ignoring how she shrunk back from his presence, and simply instructed her to eat, it would be troublesome if the food got cold.

The blond looked up at the chunin in wonder, mild confusion and a tinge of...hope?

Feeling uncomfortable at being stared at so openly he cleared his throat, snapping the girl out of her trance and ask her what her alibi would be for not being at the meeting yesterday.

The girl shrugged mentally and wolfed down her breakfast, Shikamaru stared at the girl as she ate wondering how she hadn't managed to choke yet. Sighing in content, she lay back against her pillow and let a small smile play across her face.

"Thankyou…"

Shikamaru merely nodded his head in acknowledgement and stood up from one of the lounge chairs, crossing the room he, once again ignored her inching away and took the plate from her lap and proceeded to wash the dishes.

Naruto watched the young chunin at work, unsure of herself she slipped out of her bed and made her way into the kitchen and stopping next to him, carefully reaching out to take the plate from his hands.

Shikamaru had stopped his movements as soon as he felt her presence beside him, apart from the water running the apartment was deathly quiet. Her fingers trembled slightly as they got closer to his hand, getting closer and closer, Shikamaru silently cheered her on, but left a blank façade on his outward appearance.

She was about to grasp onto his hand to take the plate when a sharp knock at the door sounded throughout the apartment and effectively shocked them both out of their trance, jumping Naruto mumbled something incomprehensible and darted off towards her bathroom shaking harder then ever.

Shikamaru swore under his breath, harshly shutting off the still running water, he left the half-washed dish in the sink and made his way out of the kitchen only to glare at the door which was still being knocked upon. He ground his teeth together before turning and jumping out of the open window onto a nearby branch watching with calculating eyes as the door burst open revealing a fuming Sakura and brooding Sasuke.

The pink haired banshee screamed for Naruto's explanation for not being at the outing last night and being late for their team meeting but looked taken a-back when she saw no one. The pink haired female went on cursing and mumbling about how she must have missed her, until she saw Sasuke leaving and immediately went on after him slamming the door shut behind her.

Shikamaru sighed in relief when they both left and jumped back inside the room and waited for the blond to reveal herself. When she hadn't, he went over and knocked on the door, he frowned when their was no response and pressed his ear towards the door, hearing water running he assumed she was having a shower. Using the time wisely he wrote a message to his father and mother making up an excuse as to why he hadn't come home last night and wouldn't come home until later that night. He made up a similar excuse hat had connected to the on he wrote to his parents, before sending them off to their destinations.

Sighing he frowned as the blond still hadn't come out of the shower, walking over and pressing his ear to the door again he heard the water still running, he was about to pull away when he heard a faint sob.

Freezing he pressed his ear closer, hearing the sob again he gritted his teeth before letting out a sad sigh, grasping the door knob he knocked on the door

"Naruto…I'm coming in, alright?"

Not waiting for a response he turned the doorknob and hesitantly stepped inside, his eyes widened at what he saw. Hugging herself tightly Naruto sat fully clothed under the shower head she was drenched as crystal drops cascaded down onto her soft golden locks making their way down her body. Her normally tanned skin was pale with various angry red botches scattered across her arms and legs. She was facing ahead of her but her eyes were glazed over, focusing on and seeing nothing, a strangled sob escaped her lips as she desperately tried to hold the tears back.

Shikamaru stared before slowly making his way towards her, moving into the shower he noticed the hot water hadn't been turned on, moving to turn the knob and shut the water off, he stopped abruptly when the blond snapped out of her trance and scuttled back as far as the shower block would allow her, her eyes squeezed shut

"Don't touch me… please…just…don't touch me, please…please don't touch me"

The chunin brought his hand back to his side as fast as he dared, trying his best to stay calm he felt his heart jolt as the blond opened her eye's displaying her shattered, hurt filled, cerulean orbs. Shikamaru swallowed and sat down in front of the shaking girl, watching her with sympathetic eyes

"…Are you cold?"

Naruto nodded shakily trembling against the cool surface of the wall, as carefully and quickly as he dared the raven reached out and turned on the hot water, the effect was immediate as steaming liquid gushed out, splattering onto the blonds shaking form. She muttered a shaky 'thankyou' and hugged her legs tighter into her chest, Shikamaru mentally cursed feeling hopeless in such a dire situation, carefully moving around her he plopped down in front of Naruto watching her warily as she stared at nothing. Water soaked them both in the infinite silence that stretched across the bleak apartment.

"…It won't come off…"

The words were barely above a whisper yet vibrated throughout the apartment as though the words were shouted. A strangled sob escaped her throat, watching her impassively Shikamaru stayed silent waiting for her to continue, not allowing himself to rush the girl and lose her trust (that is if he ever had it in the first place).

"…It's like their's dirt on my skin…and it's not coming off…no matter how hard I try …it won't come off…"

Shikamaru glanced at her raw skin again and winced, slowly inching closer towards the blond, he carefully reached out to her, as if afraid that with one wrong movement she would fracture, shatter, break, beyond any hope of repair…

He slipped one hand around her wrist he felt her tense under his touch, never taking his eyes off her he very slowly curled his free arm around her waist, stopping only when he had a loose yet secure hold on her. Very gradually the blond let her muscles relax and be pulled into the arms of the raven in front of her, curling up into him she let out another strangled sob before letting the hot water wash away her tears.

It wasn't until a while later that she fell asleep, cautiously, the male holding her turned the water off before picking her up and slowly exiting the bathroom the door shut close behind them with a soft ringing tap.

* * *

**So, should I continue? Let me know**

**Remember to review **

**Shika XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

**Le Gasp Shika is back!!! X3 Yay! So I realise it took me a while to get this chappy out but rest assured readers I have decided to continue! Lol well Enjoy!

* * *

**

The wall crumbled as the desk crashed through it, as the debris cleared it revealed a silver haired male twitching in terror as he stared at the more then enraged woman in front of him.

"They. Did. WHAT?!!"

Next it was the window that had been shattered into millions of silver dust particles as an arms chair went through it. Shaking too much to respond Kakashi sat in front of the Hokage trying not to lose face more then he already had.

Trying to calm herself Tsunade took several deep breaths, before failing miserably and let out more howls of rage and continued destroying her office.

Kakashi sat unmoving, as inanimate objects were flung around the room, for fear of losing a limb…or worse, his life. Why was it that he always found himself in these situations? Really, what fucken god did he piss off in his past life?!

Moments later, Tsunade had managed to calm herself sighing she gave a sidewards glance at the accusation, and narrowed her eyes. "Kakashi…"

The silver haired man peeked at the village leader through his hands, by now the man had drawn his legs and was curled into a tight ball in his chair.

"What was her condition when you left?"

Kakashi attempted (and failed) to compose himself before answering "She had multiple fractures, dislocated and broken bones as well as internal bleeding, well I'm assuming she did. Their was plenty of knife wounds that covered her body, she lost massive amounts of blood, however most of this was healed by the time the Nara boy had gotten her to her apartment. Namely the internal bleeding, broken bones and most of the serious stab wounds, the Nara boy took care of the rest, however she was still weak from the loss of blood" he winced as his voice shook. Tsunade leaned back in her chair and intertwined her fingers together "The same boy who rescued her?"

'_No, the one that magically appeared afterwards'_ he thought sarcastically, "Hai, Hokage-sama"

"I see, Kakashi I want you to bring them both to me."

"Hai Hokage-sama"

"Thankyou Kakashi you may leave"

"What of their-" he pointed to the unconscious men "-punishment, Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade turned to where Kakashi pointed and scowled, "Shizune!"

Kakashi winced at the volume of her voice. As if practiced Shizune seemingly materialized out of no-where making, Kakashi jumped out of his skin when he found her next to him.

"Have these vile _things_ held in the dungeons while I think of their punishment" She spat, Kakashi winced at the amount of malice her voice held.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama!" Shizune exclaimed cheerfully and proceeded to, effortlessly pull four men each twice her size and weight out the door and towards the dungeons. Kakashi stared his eye twitching _'Fuck, women are scary'_

"Was there anything else you needed Kakashi-san?"

The male shook his head vigorously and dashed out the door, once outside he took gulps of breath, trying to calm himself, before dashing out of the tower, almost feeling sorry for the four men who had to feel the wrath of the Fifth Hokage. Almost.

* * *

-- -- -- -- --

* * *

Shikamaru once laying the blond back in her bed took to searching the blonds apartment, trying to find any hint of how long Naruto had been suffering. Rummaging through her draws he could not find anything, he sighed and turned away from the draw. Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he scanned the room lazily in hope of finding something, only to once again end up with nothing.

His eyes stopped on the sleeping blond, wet long locks gently gliding her features onto her pillow and finally stopping onto the mattress. About to turn away, Shikamaru caught something shine in the sunlight from under her pillow. Carefully making his way over attempting not to startle the girl awake, he pulled the object out from under her. When he realised what it was he took a sharp intake of breath.

A Kunai.

Were the attacks so bad that she had to sleep with a kunai so close to her? Shikamaru's hands curled into a fist he grit his teeth as his anger rose every second he stood staring at the blood covered kunai. What other reason would she have to sleep with a kunai? A genin would have no reason to sleep with a weapon at any point of time during there career as a shinobi with such a low rank.

Shikamaru unclenched his fists when he realised he was breaking into his skin, glaring at the kunai in his hand he carefully went to replace it when his eyes met with Naruto's staring ones. Giving a soft gasp of surprise he stared back at the unsure blond, her eyes traveled down to the kunai in his hands. It seemed she recognized it because her cheeks flushed a slight pink.

Carefully as he dared he lay the kunai on her bedside table and sat down in front of her. It was still morning and the streets outside were steadily getting busier, Shikamaru spoke in a soft voice "Your team mates came looking for you a while ago…if you want to avoid them, I think we should get out of the apartment before they come back"

Looking down, the blond merely nodded, before climbing out of bed and grabbing a change of cloths and entering the bathroom. Shikamaru watched the door anxiously but his worries were put at ease when the door opened a few seconds later.

Naruto emerged dressed as a civilian, wearing simple light olive baggy pants, a plain white singlet top that ended just under her belly button and a black unzipped jacket over it. A pair of worn white 'Nike' sneakers graced her feet, although half of the shoes were covered by her pants which trailed onto the floor behind her. The blond had tied her hair back in a low pony tail and had her face shadowed by a black cap. But the most noticeable change was the absence of the three whisker marks on each cheek.

Nodding Shikamaru made his way to the door, the shuffling behind him indicated that the blond was following. Opening the door for her he waited for the girl to exit before grabbing the keys for the apartment and locking the door behind him.

After that they both exited the complex and out into the streets of Konoha heading in no particular direction. Shikamaru followed the blond who was one step ahead of him, deep in thought. The raven was quite sure that she had forgotten his presence and was just letting her feet take her wherever they did.

It was after a few minutes that Shikamaru, upon closer inspection, saw that the blond was shaking slightly, although he was pretty sure it had nothing to do with the weather. Looking around him the Chūnin noticed that the streets were getting more and more crowded and were brushing past each other to get through to their destinations.

Glancing back at the blond Shikamaru hesitated a second before walking in step with the blond and wrapping an arm around the girls shoulder pulling her closer to him away from the crowd. The unsuspected movement caught the girl by surprise and she involuntarily flinched away from the boy, Shikamaru winced before lightly grabbing one of her arms and gently pulling her towards him.

Naruto looked up to see who was pulling her and came face to face with a worried Shikamaru. Startled she looked at her surroundings, trying to remember what was happening while she was lost in her thoughts and then all at once snapped back to reality.

Blushing in embarrassment for lashing out at the person who had tried to help her, she ducked her head and tried to pull away from him. Shikamaru heard her muttering the apology that should not have been heard over all the noise. Eye's softening even more he pulled her over gently and put a loose arm around her shoulder protecting her from the passers by. Naruto stiffened at the contact, her small form still shaking, ignoring the reaction the boy pulled her in a direction away from the entire bustle in the streets towards and more secluded area.

He finally let go of the girl when they got away from the crowded streets, putting some distance between himself and the girl he gently took her wrist and frowned when he noticed that she was still shaking. As quickly as the frown came he shook it away, reminding himself of what the girl had endured.

Clearing his throat he pulled her along towards an unknown destination.

Naruto felt herself being pulled along somewhere but she could not bring herself to care where all she wanted was to get away from everything. The hand on her wrist was warm and gentle nothing at all like the hands that roamed her body last night, she harshly reminded herself.

She berated herself at being so weak, she knew full and well that she was shaking because of the contact with others. She screwed her eyes shut and forced her breathing to slow, _'Shikamaru isn't going to hurt you! He's not like those bastards, so stop shaking!'_

Naruto willed away the tears and desperately tried to stop the little tremors that wracked her body.

'_Idiot, stop shaking. Stop being so weak!'_

The shaking got worse as images of the previous night bombarded her, she ripped her hand away from Shikamaru's grasp and fell in a heap shaking as if she were in the middle of a blizzard with little clothes.

The raven's heart clenched painfully, he was quick to be at her side and had ended up taking her to the Hokage monument, and they had just arrived at the top before she ripped away from him again.

Bending next to her, he whispered calming and gentle words in her ear, making sure not to get to close to the kunoichi. He cursed himself inwardly for being so stupid as to think she would make an acceptance for people she knew. She had just been tortured and raped, what would she care if she knew him that didn't stop the memories from coming back upon contact.

"Naruto, no one's going to hurt you"

The genin just shook her head in denial of the Chūnin's words and started mumbling incomprehensible sounds under her breath, although Shikamaru knew most of them were denying the words he had just spoken.

"Naruto…" He spoke softly, the girl just shook her head, her eye's clenched shut, he carefully grasped one of her hands, Naruto's eye flew open in shock before she froze in fright once again. "Naruto, please…just look at me…"

The blond shut her eyes once again and was taking short shaky breaths, but did not start shaking again, she clenched her teeth together. Biting the inside of her cheek she, slowly but surely, forced herself to look up, her eyes were still shut when her face came into Shikamaru's view but they opened only seconds later.

Naruto's eyes widened at what she saw, it was as if water had been splashed onto her face and woken her from a dream. Her memories had taken control of her just moments before and the hand on her wrist was not helping her situation. It was then that she heard a voice; it was male, saying something about no one hurting her?

How could that be when the images were right in front of her?

Everything had seemed so real, she could sense their hands crawling over her body, the feeling it left behind, the disgust she felt as they did it. The harsh cruel words spat in her face rang clearly in her ears as if she was being yelled at, at that very moment. The pain of a sharp dagger as it shred through her body, mangling her skin until she was sure she would die of blood loss if she did not die of the pain.

She unconsciously rubbed one of the scars she had acquired that night and stared at the male before her, she couldn't think of anything to say, the images were still fresh in her mind.

Naruto looked on confused, her mind was warped, she looked around wildly trying to comprehend where she was, questions jumped off the walls of her mind begging to be answered. The memories of that morning finally reached her after a few more seconds, making the girl blush crimson at her display.

Shikamaru ignored her modesty "Are you alright now?"

Not trusting her voice Naruto nodded and got off her knees and stood straight up, before asking where he had took them in a shaky voice. Sighing Shikamaru followed her lead in standing and made his way towards the Thirds 'head' and sat down before answering her.

He supposed it would be better to be further away from the kunoichi in order for her to be comfortable enough to talk to him without feeling as nervous as she obviously did at that moment.

"The Hokage monument" he said briefly. Giving him an anxious glance she seemed to relax a bit when she saw the distance put between them, however quickly stiffened again.

Seeing this from the corner of his eye, Shikamaru frowned. Noticing she was staring at something he discretely followed where her eyes were staring.

His headband? What does that have to do with…_'!'_

'_Shit, she's even more wary of me now. Not only am I male but I also had to be a ninja, and a Chūnin ranked shinobi on top of it all! She's wary of just normal civilian males, and now she's alone with a Chūnin… she's most likely thinking along the lines of shinobi easily being able to over power her.'_

Shikamaru watched her trying to keep the grim expression off his features no doubt that will just make her even more wary and anxious.

She suddenly drew her gaze away from his headband and looked down in front of her, her brows furrowed in confusion as she kept taking sneak peaks at his headband, then returning her gaze to the floor. Her pose was more relaxed although still slightly tensed, almost as if she was expecting an attack and planing to act on it.

Shikamaru kept his face blank pretending not to notice her glances and wary expression although his mind was in turmoil, trying to find out what she was thinking. He was confused one minute she was ready to run as if death itself was upon her, and the next minute she was acting as if she was on nothing but a mission. Why?

What could have changed the direction of her thoughts? She knew he was a shinobi therefore, he could easily overpower her, and a civilian would never be able to do that so why is she so confident…

It was then that an epiphany slammed into him, was it possible that Naruto thought she had a better chance of fighting off a shinobi then a civilian. It would certainly make sense; the council was probably just waiting for her to make a mistake and attacking a civilian, out of self-defence or not, would most likely count as a very big mistake. However if it was a ninja that had suddenly attacked her she would most likely be able to beat him off without so much as a slap on the wrist from the council.

Shikamaru dearly hoped it was the case otherwise; he was for the lack of better words, screwed.

Kami must have been smiling upon him that day as Naruto slowly gained confidence in herself and sat there patiently, Shikamaru gave her a warm smile, which shocked her before she hesitantly started smiling back

"Calmed down?" He asked, Naruto blushed to the roots before shifting her gaze to the ground and nodded.

Shikamaru went to say something, however was cut off by the sudden arrival of a certain silver haired Jōnin.

"Kaka-sensei!" Naruto's face lit up like a Christmas tree, Shikamaru glanced at her in confusion, why wasn't she afraid?

"Yo, how is my cute favourite kunoichi doing?" Kakashi replied as if talking to a child barely of the age of five. To his surprise and annoyance Naruto giggled at Kakashi's words. Wait annoyance? He should be happy and relieved that Naruto was finally smiling. Although there was a little twinge of jealousy at not being able to bring that expression on the girls face.

Unbeknownst to him Kakashi saw his brief moment of jealousy, a sly grin made its way across his features, now this was interesting.

"Naru-chan," He started using the same tone of voice "Hokage-sama would like to speak with you" Naruto froze worry taking over her facial features, but nodded (although hesitantly) all the same. Kakashi gave her a sad encouraging smile before turning to the male "You too Nara-san" Shikamaru frowned but nodded all the same.

Naruto turned around and started the long trek back down the monument, Shikamaru was about to follow when he heard Kakashi speak "Maa, this isn't the first time this has happened, poor Naru-chan"

'_So he has comforted her before that would explain why she is so relaxed around him'_ Shikamaru continued down the path lost in his thoughts, even though he did not know why, he could not help but feel relieved at the Jōnin's words.

Even if the Jōnin made it sound like he was talking to himself, he made sure to have the Nara boy hear. The momentary pause in his step and relaxation in his tense posture in was the only indication that he had heard. Kakashi grinned this was definitely interesting; maybe if he were lucky he would have another thing to add to his blackmail list, although he would never expect something like this.

* * *

**Surprise! Haha I dropped a bombshell and I'm not even halfway through the story yet, LOL; So Kakashi knows her secret AND she feels comfortable around him….wonder what will happen next.**

**Okay so that's another chapter done, it took me ages to do it though, but I got through it and now have posted it up, so up yours writers block!**

***Cough*…moving on, tell me how I went, depending on your answers I can **

**a) Keep writing**

**OR**

**b) Delete the last two chapters **

**Until next time, ja ne**

**Shika XD**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey people!

No this isn't an update, I know I haven't updated in a while and you're probably going too have to wait a bit longer, my trials are in a couple of weeks and after that I've got my HSC (FML .) anyway moving on. I have a couple of things to do after my HSC as well, so I might not get to update at all for the rest of the year. HOWEVER that does not mean that this story is a deadfic, has been abandoned, or is up for adoption but is simply on a long hiatus.

To all my fans sorry for not updating and I promise to get a chapter as soon as I can to everyone else have a happy (very early) summer holiday.

**Shika XD**

_P.s. To all those who are fans of my short Shika/FemNaru one-shots I'll try and get your requested story up (I realise I haven't written one in a while now). Anyway that's all for now_

_Ja ne._


	5. Authors Note

**Okay I realise I haven't updated in god knows how long, but unfortunately my laptop has recently crashed, halfway through writing my stories. I've been told the motherboard of my laptop has given out, but thankfully everything I've got saved on the laptop is still there and attainable, I just need to get everything saved onto a harddrive and then transfer it all onto my new computer. Bad news is that I won't be getting a new computer until well into February due to my phone also getting smashed and my needing to save up for a new one.**

**You're all probably thinking why not just use the computer you're on now, well that's because it's not my computer, it belongs to someone else and because I don't have any of my stories with me, so I just want to tell you guys all of this because, even though I haven't updated these stories are NOT abandoned. They're just temporarily on hold.**

**Until the next time**

**Shika**

**P.s. I want to give my sincere apologies to kuroishuuha especially, I know you've been looking forward to my update, but this is making it near impossible for me. Once again really sorry.**


End file.
